


Elias Knows that Peter is Dead

by askadromming



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Body Horror, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askadromming/pseuds/askadromming
Summary: This fic came from not seeing many LonelyEyes fics where Elias gets instantly fucked up from Peter dying.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Elias Knows that Peter is Dead

Elias knew when Peter died.

Elias Knew when Peter died.

Elais knew when Peter died because his bones  _ ached _ . 

Because he heard all the bits of the Lonely that Peter had scattered all over his life rushing to his office to fill his head with grief.

Because something in his heart had unlatched.

Because his wedding ring ached of cold.

Elias Knew when Peter died because he could See.

Because his Eye had been keeping a watch on Peter.

Because he Watched his dumb, idiot husband disregard every rational thought either of them had ever had and contridict one of the most powerful archivists they had ever met.

Because his vision went blank, an absence of color or light.

He Knew because he could  _ feel  _ his body turn into a mosaic of eyes.

And so, Elias screamed. He crumpled to the ground and felt the hard unforgiving cherry wood planks that Peter had picked out for his office pressing against his  _ eyes _ .

And so, Elias cried. From a million eyes, sadness and grief poured from.

And so, Elias remembered. He remembered every soft night watching tv. He remembered every waltz at the annual holiday parties. Elias even remembered each divorce, and in turn each monumental marriage.

And so, he turned into something else. Not the Archive, or the Archivist. Not Elias or Magnus. Not just the Eye or the Lonely.

No, Elias turned into the Seeing. Every speck of humanity that Peter had held onto for him was gone.

And so, the Seeing left. The Seeing wasn't fueled by sadness or seeing. 

No, this monster was fueled by the need to disect the horrid archivists that had taken...something from it. 

It did not  _ remember _ what had been taken from it, but it Knew that it needed to ruin everything from the Archive.

It Knew this as it floated away from the Institute. 

It Knew this as it collected every wedding ring it had ever been giving it, and put them on a chain. It did not Know  _ why  _ it did this. 

It grieved as much as it Knew.

It Grieved now, and it finally Knew the meaning of revenge.

And it Knew this all as it Knew that  _ nobody  _ would survive.

Especially not Jonathan Sims.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to kudos/comment!


End file.
